


The Night Watch

by helsinkibaby



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diggle protects Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: TV tropes - any, any, declaration of protection

"Would you please come to bed?"

Felicity doesn't even try to hide the irritation in her voice, stands with her arms crossed over her chest, an inch away from tapping her foot. Her irritation only increases when John turns to her and calmly says, "Just keeping an eye on things."

Even from across the room, Felicity can see his muscles are tensed, ready to fight. Not with her, thankfully, rather for her, for her life - unfortunately, right now it looks like with her is what it's going to be.  "John, we've talked about this," she says, crossing the room to stand beside him, laying a hand on his arm. "If Slade wants to kill me..."

"He won't." John's voice is as firm as the set of his jaw but she feels the goose flesh that rises on his arm. "I won't let him."

Felicity smiles, leans forward and presses a kiss to his shoulder, the urge to fight disappearing as she sees how earnest he is, how concerned. She's never been able to resist him when he's in that particular frame of mind. Then again, for the last few months, she hasn't been able to resist him at all. "I never liked 'The Bodyguard' movie," she tells him and she sees his lips twitch. "I definitely don't like living it."

"If that means you're not going to start singing 'I Will Always Love You', I can get behind that." He pulls her into his arms, rests his chin on the top of her head. "Nothing is going to happen to you," he promises and she nods. 

"What would you do if you weren't practically living here?" she wonders and she feels him shrug. 

"Probably sit outside in my car all night," he tells her and she doesn't doubt it. "You could bring me out hot cocoa in the morning... in those pajamas..." He pulls at the shoulder and when she looks up at him, there's an expression somewhere between amusement and disgust on his face. "How come I've never seen these?"

Felicity grins, because they're not exactly her sexiest pajamas; they perform a different task. "Hey, I needed something to keep me warm," she informs him. "Since my boyfriend is slacking on his end of the deal..."

"Ah." His hands slide down her back, coming to rest lightly on her hips. "Is this where you point out that I can protect you more closely if I'm actually with you in your room?"

Her grin widens. "I promise not to distract you." She pauses, lets it stretch for a long moment before she adds, "Much."

John actually rolls his eyes; she'd be insulted if she hadn't been expecting the reaction. "I'll believe that when I see it," he says before he kisses her. 

In the bedroom, she doesn't keep her promise, not that either really expected her to. 

He, on the other hand, keeps his. 

It's something they can both live with. 


End file.
